


There's more important things than making sure your watch looks just right

by Left_of_the_Middle



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Adult Drama, Dramedy, F/F, Not really applying any popular head canons, Reconnections, Redemption, Slow Burn-maybe?, Someone is oblivious but perhaps blinded by popularity cliches, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_of_the_Middle/pseuds/Left_of_the_Middle
Summary: Individuals like that were a rare gem in a field of wishes. It was sheer luck to find anyone so extraordinary and capable of this level of kindness and unconditional love. And how does one repay such kindness? It's with a despicable amount of chasing the empty promises and hopeless endeavors of youth, while that special individual waits in the wings for you to come down from whatever pedestal you've placed yourself on. It's madness, one would think. Why would anyone risk losing such a trustworthy and loyal companion? It's the baffling million dollar question that would plague the mind of someone well into their adult years.*Throw out the popular head canons that linger in your mind and follow the path of this AU. Well Known tropes in this fandom don't always apply but you'll recognize some things I borrowed from the movies themselves.





	1. You're not affected by the truth unless it's on your doorstep

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've touched fanfiction. I was part of the early days of fanfiction.net though with a different username, different fandom and a different mindset. I've long since forgotten the username and password and have moved on from that fandom. It's a distant memory and I decided to hop aboard the Pitch Perfect train. I can thank my friend's kids for getting me hooked. Keep in mind, my writing is really rusty but I figured this would be good practice.
> 
> The story takes place in an American setting so obviously it will use American terminology especially for the scholastic portion of this first chapter. Also it's been a looooooong time since I've been in high school so current depiction may not be accurate. I will say though, that this dialogue of 6 year olds was based on the way my own 6 year old speaks. He picks up a lot a jargon from television. It's weird. Our own conversations are even weirder. We've learn to adapt.
> 
> Freshman - First Year  
> Sophmore - Second Year  
> Junior - Third Year  
> Senior - Fourth Year
> 
> LOL, my titles are so long but they're taken from lyrics of a couple of Natalie Imbruglia songs. It just seemed to fit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe Beale, found this new world scary but also a little bewitching and so unlike her primary years while Beca, on the other hand, was less enthused. All the same, it was okay. As long as Chloe was okay. She accepted and would learn to adapt.

Some may look back wistfully at the days of their youth, remembering the journey they once embarked on with that special someone. It's reminiscing about that one person who got to witness and experience both the beautiful and ugly sides we possess. And yet still choosing to remain patient and steadfast. There was one such soul who stuck around during the pleasant times and tumultuous ones; One whose loyalty was unparalleled.

Individuals like that were a rare gem in a field of wishes. It was sheer luck to find anyone so extraordinary and capable of this level of kindness and unconditional love. And how does one repay such kindness? It's with a despicable amount of chasing the empty promises and hopeless endeavors of youth, while that special individual waits in the wings for you to come down from whatever pedestal you've placed yourself on. It's madness, one would think. Why would anyone risk losing such a trustworthy and loyal companion? It's the baffling million dollar question that would plague the mind of someone well into their adult years.

Making attempts to revisit that unpleasant memory and figuring out what went wrong is one thing. But seeking out that special companion again and making amends would be like trying to tame and reconnect with a ferocious and injured lioness. Even worse, it was knowing that the cause of the injury was looking right back at her in the mirror as she recalled the events that lead to that dreadful day.

 

***

Primary school was not an easy thing to adapt to. Especially when experiencing separation anxiety from their parents. It probably had much to do with the fact that kindergarten was spent at home being home-schooled. While that separation was only for a few hours, it was like an eternity if it meant having to sit with a herd of strange, unruly kids on the first day of class. When recess came, so did a sigh of relief. The school yard was littered with first graders hoping to burn off their excessive energy. They were too occupied to notice the solitary kid, with red hair and pig tails, staking her claim on the only bench under the oak tree. While it was lonely, it was a chance to regroup before the sound of the bell marked the end of a break and the return to chaos.

After a month, sitting alone under an oak tree became a place of refuge. It was a place to hang back and observe all the children in the school yard and study their behavior. In the classroom, getting acquainted with some of the kids wasn't an unwelcomed idea and it was inevitable. Small talk usually occurred and some of the kids were even polite in class. But whenever that bell rang for recess, there were no invites to come join them on the monkey bars or play a game of tag. Meanwhile, it was back to the bench under the oak tree. And Chloe was fine with that for now....until she wasn't. She had no one to blame but herself for not taking the initiative to join the others. So when physical education finally became part of her group curriculum, it was no surprise that she was picked last in dodge ball. It was still nothing to complain about because when you're invisible, no one really chooses to aim at you unless you're the last one standing. It wasn't exactly the ideal way to be noticed but whatever. At least the bell will ring soon and it will soon be time to call it a day. Tomorrow will be another time to relive the same crap. Lather, rinse, repeat.

Each day was uneventful until a new transfer student was introduced. It was in the middle of the academic year. With her hair tied back and a shirt three sizes bigger, she was really small and could pass as a four year old even though she insisted she was six. No smile graced her face but it was probably because she was new and wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of transferring to a new school. No child would be happy about that. Regardless, she took the empty seat beside Chloe and focused straight ahead without saying a word.

Beca Mitchell was her name. Chloe had accidentally eavesdropped on a casual conversation between two classmates when she learned more about her.

 

“...her dad is some college professor and her mom is an...a-a-accountant?” One of the student's added in what they knew but what does a first grader know about careers much less how to pronounce them? All they knew was that Beca and her family lived comfortably.

After her first couple weeks at the new school, the new student found herself engaging and interacting with the other kids. There didn't seem to be any trouble with her finding some kind of rapport with them. They all loved her. But it left Chloe feeling a little disturbed and maybe even a little green with envy at how easily she could talk to the others. Several months into the school year and she herself still had trouble opening up to them and making an effort to join in their activities. And just two weeks in, the new girl already makes the entire class laugh with her quips. The first day of Beca's arrival gave Chloe no indication that she was this jokester who could command attention at the drop of a hat. Needless to say, Beca became her least favorite person in class. Not that she had any favorites to begin with.

And Chloe's disdain for her would continue until one recess changed everything.

Sitting alone on her bench and minding her own business, Chloe brought out her coloring book and crayons. This occupied her until she had to go back to class. But just as she was about to finish coloring a page, a ball out of nowhere knocked her entire set of crayons and spread them everywhere in disarray. As she frantically searched high and low to reorganize her colored collection, a voice behind her, desperately apologizes.

“I-I'm so sorry! It was an accident!” Of course it was her. It just _had_ to be Beca who ruined her moment of tranquility as well as messed up her entire brand new box of crayons. Chloe hurriedly continued her task before the bell rang.

“I'll help you!”

“No! I don't need your help! I just want you to leave me alone!” Chloe didn't mean to raise her voice but she wasn't going to let the new kid interfere.

Understanding the message loud and clear, all Beca could muster was a very quiet, “okay.” And with that, she left her alone.

When they returned to class, it was like a string of endless bad omens waiting for the ginger. And it certainly didn't help that she couldn't find her eraser that she needed for a quiz. Panic was written all over her face and it didn't go unnoticed by the occupant beside her.

To gain her attention, Beca began to wave the eraser near her, “Here, take this. I have an extra one.”

Her efforts seemed wasted when Chloe attempted to ignore her but she still kept trying. Exasperated by her persistence, Chloe kept pushing her hand away as the quizzes were being passed down her aisle.

With one last effort, Beca finally placed the eraser on her desk and whispered, “Just take it!”

Not wanting to cause any more commotion, Chloe begrudgingly accepted the the foreign object and began taking her quiz. Once completed, she submitted her quiz to the teacher, trekked back to her desk and handed back the eraser.

“No, it's okay. I got a bunch of extras so you can keep that one.”

“Do you feel guilty over what happened earlier?” Chloe couldn't help retort

“Guilty? Well...maybe. I really _am_ sorry about what happened earlier. But anyway, you couldn't find your eraser and I had an extra one so...”

“...so you felt sorry for me?” Chloe wouldn't relent.

“Wow, you really won't let this go. I just wanted to help, that's all. I said I'm really sorry.” Beca realized all the sincerest apologies in the world wouldn't crack the surface of one Chloe Beale, so she decided to just let it go and wait to be dismissed for the day.

The final bell of the day rang and the class took their leave. As Beca gathered her things and made it out the door, Chloe sighed and came to a decision which meant letting go of her pride.

“Wait!”Chloe called out which caused Beca to come to a halt. Instead of turning around, she waited until Chloe caught up to her.

“Now what? You gonna poor salt on my wounds?”

“Don't be so dramatic.” If Chloe could roll her eyes any further, they'd be stuck in that position.

“You're the one that's dramatic! Not to mention, the queen of grudges!”

Chloe was hoping for a snappy comeback but couldn't find anything to say. As much as she hated to admit it, Beca was right. She had already apologized and yet Chloe just couldn't let it go. She had her reasons but it was the time to come clean.

“I'm sorry for yelling earlier. I know you didn't mean it. I was just mad...at a lot of things.”

“A lot of things about me?” Puzzled by her response, Beca couldn't help but ask

“Kind of.”

Beca couldn't formulate a response as she dove further into a state of confusion. Before today, they hardly had any form of contact at all. So Chloe's anger towards her seemed so unwarranted. What on earth did she do to this girl? That girl in question picked up on her bewilderment and finally explained.

“I...I was jealous.” Chloe admitted

“Of what?”

“Well, it's kind of weird.” There was a brief pause as Chloe was attempting to compose an answer that didn't sound so bizarre.

Realizing that they were still in the hallway, Beca had moved them outside the school near the waiting area. Once they reached their destination, Chloe then explained.

“Wait. You're mad because I'm funny? I don't get it.”

“It's not....that's not what I meant. I really don't know how to to say this.” It was the most sincere answer that Chloe could muster. How _could_ she possibly explain this?

“Well, give it try.”

It wasn't a response she was expecting from her but Chloe would do her best to elaborate, “It's just that I didn't think you'd be so...so...unlike me. You've only been here for two weeks and everyone likes you. I've been here for a few months and I'm not even brave enough to say 'hi'.”

Beca didn't know what to say. She's had her fair share of enemies at her previous school but none of them would ever admit to why she rubbed them the wrong way. She just accepted it and moved on. Even so, Chloe didn't seem like the type to intentionally harm people. So it was her admission to holding a grudge that was startling but it was her reason why that made her feel an overwhelming sense of melancholy. From that point on, it became her mission to cheer her up. Wanting to be Chloe's friend, she'd soon find out that getting close to her wasn't as daunting as it seemed.

 

***

For Chloe, having Beca in her life wasn't at all aggravating as she thought it would be. The way she had spent so much time trying to find something wrong and staying angry with her was was like slowly having your life-force sucked away. Holding a grudge just wasn't worth it. She was still a work-in-progress but Beca was patient. And that alone was mind-blowing to her.

She'd come to learn that they had a few things in common. Both loved steaming cups of hot chocolate with small marshmallows on those cold winter days. Both were also dog lovers, though Chloe couldn't own one since her father was allergic to dogs. So she would just head over to Beca's house to play with her brown Irish Terrier, Maxie. She remembers the first time she visited Beca's place. It was a nerve-wracking experience. What she encountered was a gated, well-furnished, two-story home. Not that Chloe was living an impoverished lifestyle but Beca was just living a slightly more advantaged life. Did professors make that much money? Apparently her father had this thing called “Tenure” so maybe that had something to do with it. Whatever that was. And her mother wasn't doing too bad herself. Either way, Chloe was impressed.

Beca would show her around the house and one specific room that contained more vinyls, cassettes and CD's than her own family had owned in a lifetime. It was all organized alphabetically by record label, genre, and finally sub-categorized by artists...also alphabetically of course. Beca it seemed, was a huge fan of music from many different genres. And everything she'd listen to would be performed on the baby grand piano that was located in the corner of the spacious room. Her mother, the accountant apparently also had an affinity for music so it was plain to see how Beca was influenced. It was an awe-inspiring thing to behold and perhaps the huge thing that they would bond over since Chloe loved music almost as much. After all, her own influences were from her own parents as well. And she cherished her own mother's vocals.

While Chloe was fascinated by every facet of Beca's life, the one thing that she was both perplexed and spell-bound by was Beca's own fascination with her. Having someone hang on to her every word felt comforting and she would learn that Beca would only grow more steadfast in years to come. Small moments consisted of Beca bringing extra school utensils when Chloe forgets hers, joining her at her bench under the oak tree for lunch and walking each other home after school. It became their norm throughout the years. What started out as an awkward encounter grew to be an unwavering friendship that, at the time, couldn't be shaken during grade school and beyond. Chloe felt so comfortable in Beca's presence and she was well aware that it would be crazy to jeopardize this. She had no plans to destroy the only stable and wonderful thing she's ever experienced. And when they reached middle school, they would continue to be inseparable despite some embarrassing changes of puberty.

What she wasn't expecting was hitting a few crossroads during her secondary level of education. Apparently high school was a different beast all together.

 

 


	2. Time you started thinking 'bout things in the back of your head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe Beale, found this new world scary but also a little bewitching and so unlike her primary years while Beca, on the other hand, was less enthused. All the same, it was okay. As long as Chloe was okay. She accepted and would learn to adapt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter and we're in their high school years. I originally included this in the first chapter but it just dragged on to ten whole pages so splitting it up made more sense. Chloe's lost in a sea of cliches. Beca is a loyal puppy.
> 
> Also I take responsibility for any typos, grammatical errors and so on and so forth.

High school was a weird period in anyone's life. Processing new emotions was a hurdle on its own. But existing in a vast social jungle where, in order to survive, one must find their tribe – a tribe of identifiable, like-minded people. It was the time to throw away your infantile interests and seek out the tantalizing temptations that popularity and juvenile definitions of love had to offer. It was enough to lure many impressionable teens.

Chloe Beale, found this new world scary but also a little bewitching and so unlike her primary years while Beca, on the other hand, was _less_ enthused. All the same, it was okay. As long as Chloe was okay. She accepted and would learn to adapt. One thing that she had noticed about Chloe, while growing up, was her gradual acceptance of people. It was slow but growing. She would never be certain whether anything she did had contributed to Chloe breaking free from her shell. But it wouldn't matter to her how it happened. All she knew was how wonderful it was to see a fragile, timid girl flourish into someone who had a little more confidence in their stride and more smiles to spread around. She wanted to protect that smile. It was breathtaking. Chloe couldn't see it but Beca knew of her blossoming beauty inside and out. Braces and acne be damned, she would find herself gazing...but only when Chloe wasn't looking. If only Chloe could see herself the way she did.

In first grade, Beca once had a list of “To Do” items which included being Chloe's friend and making her laugh. That list still exists though as time had gone by, it expanded to more things that could keep her happy. At least she hoped it would. Nevertheless, she still clung to her as unfaltering as ever. Together they made a pact to navigate through this new territory full of acne, cliques, hormones, sexual awakenings and everything else a teenager must endure. It was intimidating but they would face it together and that's all that mattered to them.

 

***

The first year of high school was just about survival. It meant disregarding pompous upperclassmen, evading bullies and having to endure an endless workload piled on by instructors. Freshman year was like having to balance oneself on a tightrope hoping there were no slips. Both Chloe and Beca did slip a few times as they clumsily maneuvered through the first year. They'd eventually learn from some of their mistakes or at least one of them would. The second year was a slight improvement, both growing a tiny bit wiser though not without some setbacks. That sophomoric year would bring on small changes in a particular red head but nothing that seemed highly noticeable. Beca noticed but brushed it aside believing it was all part of the high school experience, which it was. Growing up sometimes meant growing out of certain interests and trying to find one's own identity. Perhaps Chloe was trying to find hers. Beca wasn't worried.

When third year came, so did the evident changes. It was that time where they were way past the green and unripened stage of being a freshman while experiencing the beginning of anticipation for the finish line that still wasn't quite there. Popularity was still a thing if you cared about it. And if you haven't grasped that by the end of your sophomore year, then junior year would still be an uphill battle for attention. Chloe didn't seem to have that problem when her third year came around. Something magical happened during the summer that immediately followed the end of her second year. She developed in all the right places. Her acne disappeared, her braces were off and there were barely any traces left of puberty in her. She began wearing touches of make-up while upgrading her wardrobe to something more trendy and age appropriate. And thanks to all of that, she was garnering the attention of most of the popular kids. Beca didn't have the same kind of luck with her own physical attributes. Not like she cared. She was still small but there was at least a detectable change in her appearance albeit minuscule. Band tee-shirts and jeans seemed more practical for her lifestyle and personality.

She would always tell Chloe, “...all the trendy stuff is just so superficial.” She just didn't become the overnight sensation that Chloe had grown into. Beca was just a late bloomer.

With Chloe's growing popularity, it opened up doors to opportunities she never imagined. And it was all due to her deadly combination of appearance and a winning personality. Beca found it such a contrast from her primary school days when Chloe was the standoffish kid that she first encountered. Now it appeared that Beca was the standoffish one for specific reasons. Regardless of the personality changes between the two, she didn't think it had an effect on their bond. To her, Chloe was still Chloe, someone of great importance in her life, someone she'd always want to protect. She just wasn't certain if Chloe still felt the same way. But maybe it was just all in her head. Beca didn't have anything to worry about.

As much as Chloe loved to move her body to the beat, she never bothered joining any dance or cheer squads that so many of the socially accepted girls were lured into. It seemed so odd to join some new extracurricular activity three quarters into one's secondary education. However, being the newly minted popular girl left a lot of leeway. After all, she was getting the invitations. So why shouldn't she take this opportunity? Beca was already involved in music clubs. She needed to pick something fast or get left behind.

“Becs, are you sticking with the music club?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Just wondering.” While lounging in the music room of Beca's home, Chloe still couldn't make up her mind to which invitation she would accept. Music seemed to be Beca's path so she was determined to find her own, even if it never went beyond high school. She just wanted to be active.

“How much time are they giving you to decide?”

“About a week I guess.”

“Hmm, well...think about your strengths and how you can apply them to any of the clubs. Also don't forget to think about how either of them can benefit you as well. It's a great opportunity to help them out but the club you pick should also help you in return.”

Beca always knew what to say to her. She was always her voice of reason. And so she took her advice to heart and and a few days later, made her decision.

 

***

“So drama club?”

“Yup!”Chloe happily exclaimed.

Beca was surprised, “Huh. That's cool. I just figured you'd choose something music related like choir or glee club or something. You've got a great voice so...”

“...so that's what you're limiting me to?”

“Well, no of course not. I just thought you liked singing.”

“I do! I'll always love it. But I don't feel like pursuing it. Drama still has some music so it's like the best of both worlds. Plus the members seem pretty cool.”

“Oh, okay. Well, that's cool I guess.” If Beca felt any impending distance growing between them, this would be the start. But she wasn't going to worry. She would remain steadfast and supportive because that's what best friends did for each other. After all, that's what Chloe would do for her.

After Chloe had become an official member of drama club, she found her days fully occupied. Academic work was already a full plate but club activities tied up the rest of her day. She didn't mind though. She rather enjoyed every minute of it. Her creativity and input was being utilized to the best of her ability and she was fully appreciated by the other members. After some long days, she would head straight home but other times, she would get invited to hang out with the other members. It was mostly Tom, the vice-president of the club that was extra attentive but the attention was nice. It was like she finally found a place and a group of people she fit in with. Because that's what high school was all about right? Finding a tribe to fit in with? She couldn't wait to tell Beca. Oh wait...Beca.

Chloe immediately grabbed her phone and called, “Hey Becs! Sorry I haven't gotten in touch with you for a few days! It's been _really_ busy!”

“Oh, hey Chlo. Don't worry about.” With an attempt to not sound slightly offended, Beca continued, “Are you at least having fun?”

“Yes! It's been great! The people in the club are great! And there's this guy that's been really nice to me!”

“Oh...uh...a guy?” So there was a guy. Beca didn't know what to make of this.

“Yup, he's been really sweet and showing me the ropes.”

“Well, that's good.” Beca was still processing this new information.

“Yeah, Anyway, I gotta get going! We're heading out to eat so I'll talk to you soon, okay?” And with that, Chloe hung up. Beca didn't know what all this meant but like the tried-and-true best friend that she is, she would suck it up and be supportive. If it made Chloe happy, then she'd be happy for her. It's not like Chloe would be engaged with drama club twenty-four seven, right? Like Chloe said, she would hear from her soon.

 

***

It would be a month later before Chloe would contact Beca again only to inform her that she would still be busy. And Beca as usual was understanding. Drama club had kept her so busy with various tasks. The spring play was just around the corner and it was crunch time so Chloe felt like she was drowning. But Beca was still a huge pillar of encouragement in her life letting her know that she believed in Chloe. And that encouragement kept her going. She still enjoyed every minute of drama club despite how overwhelming it became. And having Tom around made it easier. He was easy to talk to and really friendly. The other members would tease that Tom was more friendly with her than anyone else in the club. She was flattered. It was nice to have this kind of attention where she was the focus. The only other time someone was this considerate to her was with Beca but that was different. Beca was Beca, her best friend. And Tom...well...he was nice to look at. So one day after club activities, when no one else was around, Tom approached her and finally asked her out on a date. Chloe accepted.

Beca's own days were also overwhelming with her parents' constant threats of divorce. For several months they've been arguing non-stop. It began with simple bickering about trivial things and progressed into issues about money. Apparently her father had refinanced the mortgage without so much as a head's up to her mother. And that only skimmed the surface. Beca would always hide out in the music room before she had the chance to learn what else they fought over. Pounding the keys on the piano didn't help her mood but at least it drowned out the noise coming from her parents. She just wished she had Chloe to talk to right now. She was such a good listener. With a resolve, she made it a point to visit her best friend during her club activities the next day. It would be okay.

The following day came and Beca had waited until drama club had ended that afternoon. When she saw some members exiting the auditorium, she assumed that Chloe would still be in there. What she wasn't expecting was to find Chloe lip-locked with the vice-president of the club. They broke away from each other startled by the sound of an opening door. Beca was at a loss for words.

“Oh, Beca! What are you doing here?” Chloe didn't mean to sound so averse towards her as she was just unprepared by her random appearance.

“I...I'm sorry...I'll get going. I didn't mean to interrupt.” Beca turned around quickly and walked out of there as quickly as she could. Chloe didn't follow.

It would be a couple weeks from that particular day when they ran into each other again at school. Beca still felt awkward but kept her cool. And Chloe acted like nothing happened.

 

“Oh...hey, Becs!”

“Hey, Chloe. Look um...I'm really sorry about interrupting that day. I was just hoping to hang out with you again. I should've called or texted you to let you know I was coming.”

“Oh, don't worry about!” Chloe responded with a cheery disposition.

“Cool. Well, now that the spring play is over, do you have time to hang?”

“Uh...well how about I call you later and we'll figure it out.”

“Sound's good. So how have you been doing?”

Chloe had her brightest smile on, “Actually I'm doing great! The play was a success and Tom and I are officially going steady.”

“I see. Well that's...good to hear.”

“He's the sweetest!”

With one nod, Beca doesn't say much else except for, “Well, I should get going. I guess I'll see ya 'round. Call me when you're free.” Except that Beca doesn't see her until the middle of senior year.

The next time she sees Chloe is when she's in the middle of her shift working at a vinyl record shop. Since her dad permanently left the household, she had been finding ways to distract herself from her parent's split and Chloe's ever-growing distance while saving up for the future. Except that Chloe had to show up with her boyfriend.

“Hey, Beca! I didn't know you worked here!” She was her usual cheery self. It was so weird for Beca to acknowledge that.

“Oh yeah. Needed the money for future plans.” Beca responded with a forced smile.

“Future pla – ?”

“ – Chloe, I found it!” Tom was always great at interrupting

“Oh lemme see!”

 

While the couple was busy with their discovery, Beca was busy helping another customer. Though she couldn't help but occasionally glance in couple's direction. Chloe seemed happy. And really, that's all Beca ever wanted for her. She needed to let go of whatever weird and heavy feeling she had and be the supportive and loyal best friend that she had promised herself to be.

“Becs! We're taking off!” It seems Chloe and Tom were helped by another employee and finished with their purchase.

“See ya!” Beca responded back Her thoughts had drifted to the day she became friends with Chloe when they were younger. She had wondered if this was just a temporary setback. But once again, Chloe would disappear from her life for another few weeks. She would hear about Chloe in passing from other students when they brought up the prom. Apparently Chloe was nominated for prom queen.

Beca never bothered going to the senior prom. There was a boy who had asked her if she was interested but she just didn't have the heart to lead him on. So she stayed home and stuffed her face with half a gallon of ice cream. She wasn't even motivated to hang out in her music room. Recalling a past conversation with Chloe, they both had planned to go stag if they ever attended the prom. They would just hang out by the punch bowl or wildly groove on the dance floor. It was their alternative solution if they weren't asked out. But Beca should have seen in coming.

The next time Chloe and Beca run into each other is a week before graduation. Seconds had passed and neither one knew what to say to each other, until one broke the ice.

“Hey Chloe.” Beca gave her sincerest smile. Despite Chloe being absent in her life, Beca still found herself warming up to her.

“Hey, Beca.” Chloe softly responded. For some reason, she appeared deflated.

“Is everything alright?”

“...Yeah.”

“Hm.” Beca wasn't convinced. “Well, if you have time, do you wanna head over to my – “

“Look! Can you just...leave me alone?”

Beca was stunned. It was like being transported back to the time where her ball had accidentally knocked all her crayons everywhere. She remembered that infuriated look on Chloe's face because it was the same face that she was sporting now. This time Beca didn't respond. She just did a one-eighty and left her immediately.

It turns out that Chloe was feeling depressed and humiliated over Tom ending things with her. With senior year coming to an end, Tom was accepted to an out of state college and thought that continuing the relationship would be an inconvenience for both of them...though mainly for himself. And of course, she didn't take it very well. Guilt had overcome her when she realized how poorly she had treated Beca. It wasn't Beca's fault and yet she had snapped at her. With graduation tomorrow, she made up her mind and decided to apologize to Beca and explain what had happened. She would also do everything she could to make it up to her. Except that she would never get that chance. When the graduation ceremony had concluded, she looked everywhere for her. She found some members of Beca's music club and questioned her whereabouts. Beca was actually on her way to LA at that moment. And Chloe wouldn't see her again until several years later when Beca is on the cover of some popular music magazine, not realizing she would become this unreachable star on top of the music charts. Go figure.

Until then, she would spend those next few years, trying to figure out how to reach her. She left no contact information. She basically left without a trace. And now she's haunted by her appearances on talk shows, award ceremonies and red carpets. Beca looked amazing in her designer outfits. She had this allure about her with her smoldering eyes and sharp features. Not to mention she really developed well. Chloe wonders if she's still the same Beca despite the fame and fortune. She also wonders if she'll ever have the chance to find out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 was supposed to be a Beca-focused chapter with a side of Chloe. But that will be chapter 3. We'll see a little how she rose to fame. We'll also see how she navigated through the rest of her life without Chloe.


	3. Well, I wonder what you've become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The spotlight wasn't so harsh anymore.” It was almost warm and inviting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and my apologies for this extremely late update. I often travel for work so it's difficult to update in-between but I'm trying my best. And as much as I proofread this, there's bound to be some mistakes. And I take responsibility for them. I still consider myself pretty rusty but I'll get there.  
> I would also like to take the time to thank you for your kudos and comments. They are very much appreciated.
> 
> Anyhow, This is mostly a Beca-centric chapter explaining what she's been up to during her post-Chloe years and thoughts of who she left behind. It's long, not gonna lie. Hopefully you won't grow bored of this lol. 
> 
> Also noticed comments and requests from readers hoping that Beca doesn't become pathetic. Not sure in what context you mean but my version of Beca is something I've seen in a movies which is a pretty grounded character who seems pretty chill until she has too much on her plate. She's never really been an emotional mess so I took that movie adaptation and used it for that fic. Hopefully that addresses some readers concerns. 
> 
> And yes, this is a bechloe fic. They're indeed endgame. I consider this dramedy to be a slow burn.

The road to fame wasn't always a smooth one. Sometimes it's a crooked path full of roadblocks and a chock full of disappointment. But in the midst of turbulence, there are moments when stubbornness and refusal to back down, can lead to open doors. However, before any of that can occur, sometimes taking a step back, assessing your options and using some common sense can at least set you on the right course. For Beca, it meant throwing away one's ego and begrudgingly accepting help. Sometimes it takes a lot out of a person to admit that they need some help, especially when it comes from someone who had a hand in your conception. It was a tough pill to swallow but she knew she was in over her head.

She supposed there were some perks to having a professor for a father. So as much as she hated to admit it, her father's offer for a free education wasn't the worse thing in the world. Plus, it was in Los Angeles so her eventual musical goals would come into fruition at some point. But she wasn't going to let her father know that. Yes, that man who knew how to push her buttons as well as her mother's. The man who thought that she didn't have enough drive. The man whom she avoided when things grew unbearable between her mother and him. Nevertheless, any opportunity to bridge the growing gap between Beca and her father, fell by the wayside when he left her life and began a new one in the west coast. She was upset to say the least but resentful? Never. Especially when she had learned that it was her mother that kicked him out of the house. It appears that it was her mother who gave up.

If anything, she had to hand it to her father for at least trying. Despite his uncanny ability to nag to his heart's desire, he at least tried to keep lines of communication, open. He encouraged her mother to voice her concerns. She wouldn't budge. At least Beca knew where her stubbornness came from. All his attempts to restore their marriage were fruitless. So with a heavy heart and nothing left to fix, he complied with her wishes and left. A few years later, he would reveal, that while leaving her mother was difficult, leaving his little girl was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

“I didn't want to do it, Beca. I didn't want to walk out that door. But there was nothing much I could do at that point.”

This revelation did _not_ sit well with Beca. Especially since she's had preconceived notions of how it all went down. It was so much easier to pin it all on her father when she relied on her mother's nurturing and optimism the entire time. And she's the one that gave up? She loves music. “Music affects our deep emotional centers,” her mother would say. “It's a language, It speaks to all of us.” Beca believed her words like her life depended on it. She made her believe that music can help remedy anything.

“It heals.” Her mother would always say. Was she seeing her mother through rose-tinted glasses the entire time?

Still, she wanted to hold on to some of her residual anger for his departure, also for eventually giving up as well. Memories like those father-daughter camping trips, teaching her how to ride her first bike, visiting all her little league baseball games...it felt like none of it happened when he left. But hanging on to anger was just so taxing at times. And the little girl inside of her just wanted her daddy back.

And then she remembered. It was actually her father who was the optimist. He was the romanticist. He was the one that wanted Beca to explore what life had to offer and interact...with the help of an education of course. Her father is used to gathering information. Always applying theoretical approaches to problems. He's a critical thinker that approached those problems from diverse perspectives. He avoided simplistic conclusions. His communication skills were supposedly effective. He had an appreciation for human history and development. All those skills made him a well respected comparative literature professor. And yet all his research and data on human relations and how they communicate, couldn't help him with his wife. He compared cultures for a living and he couldn't figure out his spouse? Beca's only conclusion was that they spoke different languages and refused to learn each others. Or maybe they tried but there was no translator for either of them.

Both Beca and her father would spend her college years trying to mend their rocky relationship. Though not without a little resistance on her part. Her pride was the size of North America but even _she_ knew that sometimes pride could be ugly and destructive. It had the ability to sever relationships of all kinds and she refused to go down that road again. She was not going to be like her mother who kept up a farce and held on to her pride. She was not going to let herself be defined by those circumstances. And while Beca realized that while she couldn't gain back those missing years with her father, she would make an effort to create new memories with him and maybe at some point, learn his language.

***

College wasn't as bad as she had imagined but her first semester wasn't the best by her father's standards. Her motivation was just in short supply. Academically in the past, she did well enough to keep her teachers satisfied. However, in her first semester at this high ranked university, all she wanted to do was play hooky. It's not like she didn't try. But between her internship at the campus radio station and working on her music, cracking the books seemed like an afterthought. Also not too many chances for ditching class when your father is a professor who is aware of every students' excuse in the book. Nonetheless, she had promised to put in a little more effort into this thing called 'higher learning'. That is, if her father would lighten up about her interests. He was still a bit weary of her musical endeavors, hoping that she would at least consider other alternatives. Nope. Not for her. She would entertain the idea of a minor but it would still be within the realm of sound. And since that was the best he would get out of her, he had promised to soften his stance and prove to be as supportive. Well, he would try at least.

While falling into a steady rhythm with campus life, her dorm life on the fifth floor was anything but uneventful. With a roommate like hers, she wonders how they haven't been evicted yet. Especially when her roommate decided to cook bacon strips in a bread toaster. No, _not_ a convection toaster oven....a pop-up toaster. Their floor's resident adviser was not pleased. Especially when there were a few fire hydrants involved. Alas, to keep that RA quiet and not report them, bribes in the form of puff pastries did the job. Beca was just relieved that her roommate didn't get them in any more trouble for now. Puff pastries could only go so far until Fat Amy would unleash her feminine charms on Mr. resident adviser. And yes, her roommate calls herself Fat Amy. Beca doesn't care to know why.

The neighbor's across the hall would find their escapades highly entertaining. Especially the tall, long-haired brunette with legs that go on for miles. Stacie Conrad, the girl with a killer smile and nymphomaniac tendencies seemed pretty nice. Beca berates herself for having pegged her as an unambitious model-type that was just in search of the next party. Not that there was anything wrong with it. She just found it odd that Stacie would choose this residence hall when the “party” dorm was forty feet away. It wasn't until one day, in Stacie's room, she stumbles upon all these huge hard-back covered books on structural mechanics and hydrodynamics sitting on her desk.

“Hey, Stace. Are these your roommate's book?”

“Nope. Their mine.” It wasn't something Beca was expecting to hear. “What exactly...is your major?”

“Naval engineering.” Stacie shrugs like it's no big deal and continues her cuticle care routine. “Though I'll be doing my graduate studies in mechanical engineering at CalTech.”

“O-oh.” A wide-eyed Amy and Beca turn to each other in shock. So that's why she's in a dorm full of scholarship nerds.

“Beauty _and_ brains! And...a financially stable life..., Amy trailed off in thought. “Hmmm, it's too bad I'm not gay.”

Stacie just put on her brightest smile in response.

It was all good. Stacie would make herself at home in Beca and Fat Amy's dorm room quite often. Apparently it was the only exciting place to be on the fifth floor. And as mentioned, Birnkrant Hall was considered the resident hall for mostly scholarship students. It housed a lot of demure and reclusive personalities. Fat Amy and Stacie being the only exceptions to that rule. With their combined efforts, they managed to turn the fifth floor into a den of iniquity. Beca was speechless but equally amused. At this point, she had long given up trying to find out what Amy's major was. Oh well.

The three bonded rather quickly as they shared some overlapping interests like music. And for that first year, they did everything together. They went to vinyl record shops together, partied at music festivals and local shows together, even people watched. Listening to Amy and Stacie observe and interpret students' behavior while sitting just outside of the Raubenheimer building was actually a fun way to kill time. And at times, Beca would find herself joining in on the discussion. It was never a dull moment with those two and they managed to make college more than bearable. Things ran like clockwork until one of them, okay both of them had tried to convince her to audition for some a capella group. A group of singers that didn't require the assistance of actual instruments. Showing their fellow music enthusiast a flier with all the details didn't help much. Beca just made a paper airplane out of it and threw it right back at Amy.

The day of the auditions came and she still didn't know how or why she ended up outside of the campus music hall.

“Why am I here?”

“You're joining the Bellas, like us!” Amy responded confidently as if she didn't know how to respond any other way.

“Why? And how do you know we'll all be picked?” Beca's cynicism creeped its way out again.

“Oh come on, Rudy! Where's that optimism? We're a trio of talented and hot women. They won't know what hit'em!” Stacie always did look at the bright side but then again, with all the action she gets between her legs, it wasn't inconceivable.

“One, stop with the short jokes. You know I hate that name. And two, we may do alright vocally but”-

-“but nothing! Look, we may be up against some major talent but that doesn't mean we don't have a shot. And as far as nicknames go, Rudy faced a lot of obstacles for his size and he overcame them. So things ended pretty well for him.” It was times like this that Beca hated Stacie's positive outlook. During one movie night, Stacie had requested to watch a movie about some short guy who had dreams of playing college football at some really notable private university. She's been comparing him to Beca ever since.

“Well, it's a work of fiction so...”

“It's actually a biographical film, single-scoop.”

“Fine. Whatever. And why does everything have to be about food with you, Amy?”

“Why not? My names for you should bring you an overabundance of satisfaction and comfort! Would you rather I call you, leprechaun? I mean, you're part Irish so it makes sense.”

“Scottish actually.” Beca interjected. Before Amy could respond, Stacie interrupted.

“Stop, you two! We've got about fifteen minutes so lets make ourselves comfortable in there. Do you have your paperwork?” With both culprits nodding, they finally made it through the auditorium's double doors. It didn't look like a huge turnout as the music hall was only halfway filled. And there seemed to be a few other a capella groups present in the audience. Amy spotted the Bellas, or singular Bella as she had just finished chewing out one other group. She was poised but her demeanor was frightening. Tension seemed to be exuding out of the blonde Bella as she made her way back to her seat. She made another scan around the hall for some prospects and just sighed. This year was going to suck.

The students participating in the audition were directed backstage and were instructed to wait until they were called out. Out of the three of them, Beca was the only one feeling unprepared. Especially after being told what song they would be performing individually.

“Um, we were supposed to learn a specific song?!”

“Yeah! Didn't we mention that?”

“No?!”

“It was on the flier.”

“Oh, the flier that I made a paper plane out of and threw right back at you? Yeah...didn't read it remember? I had no plans to audition.”

“Then why did you come?”-- Correspondences with Amy were always...something.

\--“because you guys physically dragged me here! Literally carried me!”

Since they were the last to arrive, they were the last to perform but so far things went smoothly. Amy even surprised the Type-A personality Bella with her extremely high octave range. Stacie did well too despite her ever growing need to sensually run her hands over chest. The audience's reactions made for great entertainment at the very least. Beca, on the other hand, slowly made her way out and admitted that she didn't actually learn the song choice. Blondie didn't find it so amusing. Even so, with an eye-roll, she surprisingly slackened,

“Just...sing anything!” Exasperated and desperate, she didn't care anymore. She needed to fill a quota. She just wasn't expecting what would come next.

Beca cautiously drew closer to the makeshift desk that the blonde was sitting behind and asked to borrow her yellow cup. Yeah, it was weird. Even weirder for the people observing this. But she had a purpose and she was going to see it through. Whether she'd pass the audition or not, she'd go out with a bang. So with bated breath, the audience witnessed the beginning of precision moves coming from petite hands that were expertly creating percussion with just a cup. And about four measures later, out came vocals as smooth as silk. Creamy like the frosting on a delectable cake. If there was a voice that could move mountains and challenge the angels above, Aubrey, the Bella captain, just found her...her ace in the hole.

***

It took over a week for Aubrey to sort out through the candidates and select her final nine. It was “slim pickens” but at least the diamonds in the rough had potential. And Beca, well her appearance and attitude were somewhat defiant but she would shape all of them into the ideal Bellas of the past, inside and out. It would take hard work and discipline but it was doable. There was hope.

Except that Aubrey wasn't counting on traces of insubordination from her new team after a month of practice. They wouldn't admit it out loud but she sensed it. The soft groans, the lack of motivation, the lack of cardio. They act like physical activity is from the devil! What would the fine institution of the Bellas think of this current regime? What would Alice think? Ugh, Alice. She was last year's team captain who was pomposity personified. There was never a day that perfect Alice, with her perfect hair and her perfect breasts wouldn't find some way to _perfectly_ make Aubrey feel the gum that can't be removed from the bottom of a sneaker...stepped on and absolutely stuck. What would her father say about this? Oh right...”Just remember...if the world didn't suck, we would all fall off.”

Aubrey sighed, “Why can't my father speak like a normal human being.” Her father meant well but his words were not even remotely close to a poor man's Dalai Lama. This is why communication problems existed in her family.

She admits that she probably could have eased up but hard work meant better results. She wanted well-oiled machines. One's that would obey her every command. Except no one was listening. None of her new recruits were taking her seriously. What was she doing wrong? They kept asking Beca for her opinion. Just because she was the alt girl with the mad-lib beats! It was infuriating! And she has to keep complaining about the set list. What was wrong with the current list of songs? These were famous songs made by famous women. Why couldn't Beca get this?

Straightening up her posture and getting their attention with one loud clap, Aubrey interrupted, “Okay ladies, enough chatter! lets take it from the top!”

“We've been at it for three hours!” Well to be fair, Amy spent most of it sitting down.

“And we have this hall for one more hour! So let's not waste this opportunity!”

“Well, actually I have a date in about”-

-”Stacie, cancel it! Look! When all of you had taken the oath, _you_ made a promise! Not just to me but the entire Bella organization! A promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman! This means, following everything I say! When I say 'jump', you ask, 'How High?' Or let me put it this way. When you signed those registration forms and paid that registration fee, you not only forfeited your free time! You sold your soul to _me_!”

Silence. Nothing but silence for the next few seconds except for audible gulps from a few of the new members. Everyone who was present stood frozen letting Aubrey's words sink in. They all remember the oath. They remember repeating every word. They just didn't think for a minute it was that serious. It was all supposed to be in good fun, right? So they remained numb, wondering why they didn't read the fine print on those stupid documents that they signed.

With the smell of fear still lingering in the air, the silence was deafening until one was bold enough to crack, “I did some digging. And I learned that no generation of Bellas has ever really advanced to the finals. Ever. Why is that?”

Leave it to Beca to ask such a controversial question and gain the attention of everyone around. Was Beca's research factual? Did this so-called, prestigious a capella group never win a final or even get there?

“Is it true, Aubrey?” There was disappointment laced in Stacie's voice. And Amy looked like someone had stolen her five pound burrito. It was not a good day.

“What kind of loser organization did we pledge our lives to?” Out of frustration a fellow alto by the name of Cynthia-Rose Adams asked though mostly to herself. Still, it was loud enough for Aubrey to hear.

“Ugh, fine! Yes! It's true! We never won a final! We've never...even _made_ it to the finals. We barely passed the regionals.” After being forced into a corner, Aubrey relented and confirmed all this startling information to her new Bellas. She found herself pacing back and forth while her breathing grew rapid and heavy. To everyone else in the room, she looked as if she was trying desperately to hold something in.

“Aubrey? You doin' alright?” Beca's concern increased when she took notice of her hyperventilating.

Aubrey tried to respond amidst her current condition, “Ye-yeah. Yeah I'm Fi--!” Something was brewing within the depths of her belly and everyone heard.

Quietly Amy turned to Beca.“Eh, is she about to blow?”

“I don't kn--” And there it was. It was like watching Mount St. Helens erupt. Again. “--Yup! Yeah, that's happening!”

A state of panic washed over the group as they began running away from the weapon of mass destruction unleashing her poison all over the rehearsal hall and them. If it wasn't so gross, it would have been a wondrous sight. It begs to question, how on earth did a week's worth of food come out of that slender body? It was like she was a science phenomenon. At least Stacie thought so. Beca only assumed it was digestive problems.

When Aubrey emptied herself from all the colorful contents, she slowly dropped to her hands and knees and started sobbing. The previous pandemonium was replaced with an air of sympathy as the group watched their once proud leader crumble. She just wanted Alice to taste defeat for never having achieved what Aubrey would. What would she think of her now? She was a joke back then. She remained a joke _now_. The thought alone made her bawl louder until a shadow approached her.

Slowly making her way to Aubrey, Beca knelt in front of her and gently placed her hand on her shoulder. She had one of Bella-embroidered towels with her and helped wipe the residual vomit from her face. Noticing this simple act of kindness, Aubrey couldn't help but ask, “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Everyone's experienced a bad day, week, month or year. Hell, maybe even _several_ years. And everyone's handled them poorly at some point in their lives. This is no different. I know you're not a bad person. You're just stuck in a bad situation not knowing how to deal with it. And well, we're here to help in anyway we can. I mean... _If_ you'll let us.”

Aubrey looked up and carefully studied her face. There was sincerity etched on it and everyone else's as well. She couldn't help but tear up again. Before it could progress into heavy sobs, Beca gently helped her up from the floor and walked her over to the row of unfolded chairs. Everyone else followed their lead and placed all the chairs in a circle. With the catharsis finally over, it was now the proverbial campfire moment.

Their captain explained how her past experiences, with the previous Bellas, lead her to an insatiable desire to succeed where others have failed. She also filled them in on the horrible mistreatment she received from her former captain and how she's never lived it down. Aubrey was always seeking some form of approval from Alice but nothing was ever good enough despite how far she pushed herself. It was humiliating. Then there was her father. Aubrey's father, a military legend whom comrades revered and enemies feared. He never once came to any of her competitions though not for the lack of trying. He just had other priorities that included defending the nation from international threats...stuff like that.

Beca understood. Aubrey was just trying to find her place in the world and find that one niche she was good at. She couldn't judge her. Especially her grievances over her father. Probably to a different degree but she knew what it was like to not have her father around. In some regards, they were what Aubrey would say, “Comrades in arms.” Neither were aware that their similarities would make them instrumental in each others lives in the future.

But even while they were bonding, Beca knew they needed a plan fast. Time was of essence and they had to create a banging set with incredible dance moves that would leave the judges wanting more. But Aubrey just went through an emotional break down so she wasn't sure if it was her place to say anything at the moment, too worried to even make a small suggestion. Luckily she didn't have to because it was as if Aubrey had read her mind.

“Beca? I never thought I'd ask but...I need your help.”

It was nice to be useful, so Beca nodded and answered, “Of course.”

And from that moment forward, together they worked hard to find the perfect blend of songs pulled from different genres. With everyone's song input, Beca was able to create a seamless fusion of layered music that would satisfy the ICCA requirements. Meanwhile, Aubrey worked together with both Stacie and Cynthia-Rose to create a more modern set of dance moves that would fit exquisitely with Beca's brilliant mash-ups.

It took three weeks to get everything down to precision moves and flawless harmonies. And there were tiny moments of doubt too when some things weren't clicking fast enough. But they grew patient and determined. They even gave up other activities just to work on their new sound. Everyone finally had their head in the game and actually wanted to be there. Not just for Aubrey's sake but for their own. Their dedication to the craft was admirable and it was the driving force that kept the momentum going. And in the crucial midnight hour, everything _finally_ came together. They were ready.

With abandoning tradition and developing a new algorithm, the girls were not only able to make it to the semi-finals but they successfully advance to the finals as well. And once they stepped onto that Lincoln Center stage, setting up their formations, they waited for Beca's signal. With their lulled intro, and Aubrey taking the lead, they surprised their audience and the judges with a transition to a faster tempo. Masterful beats were served by their resident beatboxer, Lily, whose normal volume was usually turned down several notches. Thankfully, tonight she delivered. Cynthia-Rose took over during the transitional build-up with Stacie joining in. And as their part wound down, Beca jumped in like a DJ syncing up and matching beats per minute with her vocals. She switches off with the previous girls as they keep the medley of various songs going and working their way to the big finish. This was it. This was the moment that they had worked towards, closing with the line, “Let's do it tonight!”

As soon as their performance had ended, the crowd rose from their seats to give them their loudest, most enthusiastic applause. The Bellas would remember this night for an eternity. For Beca, it was only the beginning of greater things to come.

***

In the living room of her Hollywood Hills home, she fiddles with the little device in her hands. Beca holds it close to examine the intricately ornate symbol that was imprinted on its sides. Marred with a few nicks and scratches, the fancy, bold typeface displayed the letter “B” proudly as if years couldn't remove the sense of pride and honor that it bestowed on every leader that used it. It was in her possession due to some of the older founding members recognizing her unique contributions that turned their organization into a household name. Within the world of a capella, that is. It was a memento to keep with her and remember the sisterhood of past and present that would always have her back. Truthfully, she didn't need any object to remember. All that was needed was to close her eyes and take herself back to simpler times.

While lost in a sea of memories, her thoughts were interrupted when a familiar presence in business attire, entered her vicinity.

“Beca, have you thought about the initial budget I set for the tour? I'll need your input soon since I still don't know what the tech requirements are for a few of the cities on this national tour.”

“Hmm? Oh, sorry Aubs, I'll get to that soon.”

“Not a problem, just swing by my office with the details before the end of the week. Other than that, what are you up to? You seem distracted.”

Without saying a word, Beca hands her the object in question just as Aubrey takes a seat next to her. “A pitch pipe? I haven't seen this in ages!” Aubrey holds it up to the source of light from the window to admire its form.

“Yeah, I was just rummaging through some old boxes and found that in there. I'll probably keep it on my desk.”

“Hmm, it's a good keepsake to have around.”

“Yeah...”

Aubrey sensed something more than wistfulness coming from her. Since their time as Bellas, she's gotten to know Beca inside and out. Which meant observing her behavior and body language to the point where she could read her like a book. Beca wasn't very open about her life but it didn't mean she had it under lock and key. All one needed to do was ask. And she did. When the right moments would present itself, Aubrey would take the initiative to dig deep and find out what made her tick.

Throughout the years, it was astonishing to find out how much they had in common. What was surprising was learning that Beca's mother had owned the accounting firm branch that Aubrey had interned during the summer of her third year of college. It was a large West Los Angeles branch that catered to high profile clients. She never connected the dots with the name of the firm and Beca's own surname. After all, “Mitchell” was pretty common. They had a good laugh after that discovery and many laughs after. Though after the mirth, Aubrey would find a kindred spirit in her. It was easy to identify with Beca's own past grievances with her father. It was just nice to finally find someone who understood.

She found herself spending more time with the musical genius even after graduating. There was a certain appeal and magnetism that Beca held, which drew in people from different walks of life. Aubrey would come to learn that Beca wasn't the kind of person that cared about outward presentation. Even coming from money, materialism wasn't really in her vocabulary. Witnessing first hand with how she interacted with her motley crew of singers, Beca's ability to see beyond people's appearances and circumstances were beautiful. Never once caring what your background was, she accepted you as you were. And when everyone had finished school, Aubrey felt that acceptance when she became a welcomed addition to Beca's existing tight group of friends that consisted of Amy, Stacie and also an add-on, Cynthia-Rose.

Aside from Stacie, who was currently finishing her thesis at CalTech, the rest of this group found themselves under Beca's recruitment not long after a big music label had signed her. It wasn't really surprising given her talents but where she was discovered would be considered a head scratcher. Since high school, she apparently had her heart set on producing but because of the experience she gained while performing with her a capella group, she had learned to relish the stage life. She once told Aubrey, “The spotlight wasn't so harsh anymore.” It was almost warm and inviting. When an opportunity came to perform in front of a small audience, she jumped at the chance not minding so much that it was some extremely divey bar on Melrose avenue, that was on the brink of bankruptcy. Beca would call it “paying her dues.” So equipped with only an laptop, keyboard controller, amp and her guitar, she managed to charm the audience with her velvety vocals and accompanied rhythm. It just so happened that a music producer stopped in to use the restroom and also fell under her musical spell en route. The rest was history and Beca shot to fame almost quickly. And that skeazy bar eventually became a tourist attraction.

With fame, came the money. More money than Beca knew what to do with. So instead of spending it all on herself, she reached out to a couple of her close friends who were still stuck in a career rut even after college. With a jump start, they were able to earn a steady income. Amy's unusual skill sets that included fighting dingos and “unleashing the kraken” landed her a position as Beca's personal bodyguard and later, head of the security team. Cynthia-Rose's 'inner compass' jumped from one interest to another so Beca had her perform a variety of tasks until she finds her niche. She's still trying to find it but she's getting there. And while Aubrey wasn't directly recruited, her firm had assigned her to Beca, since the music label was already an existing client. A part of her thinks that Beca's mother had had some influence in it. Either way, it just seemed to all work out for them. And Aubrey was grateful. Because she never realized how much she needed someone like Beca in her life to keep her grounded. She always hopes she fulfills that same kind of role in return so when she notices any slight changes in her friend, she can't help but react.

“Is everything alright?”

She hadn't expected an answer right away but Beca was acting unusually quiet even for her. The blonde noticed her sitting absolutely still and staring into nothingness. Her only answer was a sigh.

“You, know you can talk to me about anything.”

Beca smiled and sat back in her seat “Yeah, I know. I just found some other things in those boxes that reminded me of something else.”

“Something else? Or...someone else?” Aubrey knew. Beca had shared her adolescent years with her that had involved a girl she was once close with. She was the only one Beca had disclosed this information to.

“It's nothing really.” Beca hadn't thought about Chloe for years until she came across some inexpensive knickknacks that she had given her in the past. During her later years of high school, she was more hurt than angry that some kind of _social_ gap had developed between the two of them.

High school hierarchies had a way of either drawing existing friendships closer or dividing them based on an individual's interests. Beca just never expected it to be the latter. And the wedge between the both of them had widened further with Chloe's growing desire to “fit in.” The musician never once pegged her as someone who would fall for the superficiality of it all. But then, Chloe wasn't the same person she once was during their first meeting. In the beginning of high school, Chloe's slow-emerging confidence was Beca's pride and joy. The Chloe she used to know was an introvert with standoffish tendencies so at the first sign of her wanting to connect with other people, Beca encouraged it. The way she recalled it, that version of Chloe was blossoming so it wasn't particularly a bad thing. And it wasn't. What she didn't see coming, was their friendship being traded in for the popular life.

And it wasn't like Beca didn't try to reach out. She made many attempts to contact Chloe via a myriad of communicative modes; voicemail, text and even out of desperation, direct messages through social media. All that came out of it were extremely delayed responses until she was ultimately ignored altogether. And visits to the Beale household was just pointless since Chloe's mother would answer the door, with a sympathetic look on her face, indicating that she wasn't home.

Last day of their senior year of high school and Beca made one last attempt at passing a message. Even when Chloe blew her off and not so subtly told her to “leave her alone”, there was just too much history there to ignore. So running out of time, she had skipped the graduation ceremony and left a hand-written letter wedged on Chloe's front door. She wasn't certain what the outcome would be or if Chloe would even bother reading the letter. But sharing her plans of heading to L.A. was just something that needed to be done. After all those years of friendship, she couldn't take off without Chloe knowing. It was her last-ditch effort since other forms of correspondence proved unsuccessful. And with Beca's contact details included in the letter, she had hoped Chloe would make some kind of attempt to reach out and at least say a goodbye. But after that day, there was no response. She was convinced that Chloe had made the final attempt at severing ties.

While it was difficult to process, she knew she couldn't let this hinder her plans. She was aware that friends came and went. Change was just a normal part of life and she had to accept that Chloe was her past. It was the start of a new chapter and Beca would be damned before she let self-pity dictate her life. And life after Chloe wasn't as bad as it seemed. As sad as it ended, the next chapter was a fresh start that included new experiences and more importantly new friends that she now holds dear to her heart. Her family. They would be the ones that she would turn to when she had struggled with her own sexuality and the ones that she officially came out to when she had figured it all out. She found them to be the most supportive people in her life, her rock.

And with her father, mending fences wasn't easy. Though with effort, she did what she set out to do, which was create new memories with him. Regardless, it took her awhile to find the courage to reveal her sexuality to him. He could sense her fear and it broke his heart to see his daughter wrestle with her words. With one swift hug, he assured her that it didn't matter. She was still his little girl no matter who she dated and nothing would change that.

He had since then remarried, which at first wasn't something Beca was thrilled about. Because it felt like the final nail in the coffin between her parents. But after getting to know and spend some time with her 'stepmonster', Sheila, a realization hit her that _maybe_ her father's new wife wasn't the enemy she made her out to be. At some point, they even became friends. When Beca was able to get passed her own personal bias, her stepmother managed to sit her down and have a civil conversation. No snark, no jabs, just a good ol' heart to heart. She would learn that both her father and Sheila were truly happy together. And in the end that's all Beca ever wanted for her father outside of re-establishing a relationship with him.

She wouldn't share all this information with her own mother since that still remained a bit of a sore spot even until now. But the woman who gave birth to her was the one that let him go. She doesn't have a stake in that relationship anymore, as Beca points out. Filled with regret, her mother was and is very much aware of this. Even so, the only thing she could do was try and remain cordial whenever their paths crossed. And so far, they've made it work. So far.

Learning from her mother's mistakes, Beca had hoped to reconnect and salvage whatever was left with Chloe but after years of not hearing back from her, those plans were shoved in a vault and long forgotten. At the end of the day, sometimes she'd wonder if this was merely a reflection of the way her parents handled things. After all, just like her father had found out the hard way, a relationship of any kind fails to work, if there is an unwilling participant. With more contemplation, she muses that she's definitely her father's daughter. Any further thoughts get interrupted when Aubrey brings her back to reality.

“Earth to Beca!” Aubrey kept waving her hand in front of Beca's face until she snapped out of her daze.

“Huh, did you say something?”

“Just letting you know that CR just arrived.” Beca turned her attention to a beautiful African-American woman who walked through the door decked in her slick threads. Cynthia-Rose always had a penchant for anything stylish and today was no exception. “Always the cool one,” Beca thought.

“Hey girl, I would have called but you weren't picking up! Your ringer off? Just reminding you about your 3 o'clock appointment. They're going to be here soon.”

“Oh! Thanks for reminding me!”

“You're still hiring a P.A.?” Aubrey asked curiously

“Yup. Cynthia-Rose's been doing great filling in but I'm moving her over to sound engineering duties...” Beca once again turned her attention to Cynthia-Rose and smiled, “...since she's got a knack for it.”

“Thanks again for the opportunity, boss!” The fashionista truly was grateful. And as much as she loved helping Beca out with her daily administrative tasks, getting the chance to fiddle with a sound board under Beca's tutelage meant she could stretch both her creative and technical muscles. So that left the Personal Assistant position open.

Aubrey couldn't help but inquire.“Who are the candidates?”

“I interviewed one yesterday and just got one more today. After this one, I'll decide between the final two. CR's been really on top of things with narrowing down the selections, so I let her handle the preliminary first round interviews. She knows what to look for in these candidates and I trust her judgment.”

“Sounds good. I hope it works out for you, Beca.”

“Me too. Anyway, you don't have to take off. I was planning on conducting the interview out in the patio.”

“Patio? This interviewee is lucky. Or are you just trying to impress them with your lavish home.” Aubrey joked

“Nah, I just want to make it as comfortable as possible. At least with the scenery, it would be more relaxing than a stuffy office.”

Meanwhile, Cynthia-Rose was on the phone with the person in question.

“Yeah, just keep driving up Creston Drive. It will be the corner gray two-story home on your left with the huge sandy colored, hickory wood patio and tall wood fencing. And there's street parking.” As soon as Cynthia-Rose ended the call, she turned to her boss, “She'll be here in a few minutes!”

“Thanks for the heads up! So who am I interviewing?” Her soon-to-be sound engineer passes the resume that she pulled out and just before Beca could reach for it, she hears the name, “Chloe Beale. She seemed pretty nice during her first round interview. Very perceptive and not gonna lie...she's hot!”

Beca froze on the spot. “...Chloe?” Her reaction didn't go unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you were able to sit through all of this. I have bullet point notes already created for the next few chapters and I know exactly how this is going to end but we'll see just how my execution of the story fares.  
> Chloe will be heavily featured in the next chapter, though it will cover some things of her past during her own Post-Beca years. Expect it to segue into present time as she prepares for her interview. Her agenda will be revealed to readers soon.
> 
> If you have any inquiries, please feel free to ask. I can't promise that I'll address them immediately as things are rather hectic at the moment. But I will do my best. Once again, thanks for reading!


	4. I'm Cold and I'm Ashamed, Bound and Broken on the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe in the past, Chloe in the present. Chloe wants to toss her cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *No beta so apologies for any mistakes. And this chapter is just about 5 pages worth so not as long as the last chapter lol.

On a bright and sunny day with the cumulus clouds hovering up above, the twisty road was calm and scenic. The entrance to this gated Shangri-la was occupied by its very own gatekeeper working his afternoon shift. With granted access, due to a friendly exchange and mention of a scheduled appointment, the drive continued to another long and winding path. On the left and right were rows of contemporary housing inhabited by the privileged. Freshly cut grass and neatly trimmed foliage added to the overall aesthetic of each fenced-in property.

The destination was drawing close when a cul-de-sac was finally in view. Just as Cynthia-Rose had described, it was a gray, two-story house, surrounded by a horizontal wood-paneled fence. The architecture was nothing garish or gaudy. And while it was perhaps a bit modest by celebrity standards, it still held elegance without being outlandish. The property value was in the millions so it was still enough to humble those from upper-class suburbia. Simple yet illustrious. It had Beca Mitchell written all over it.

As Chloe stepped out of her vehicle, a rush of hysteria engulfed her like a flame. She was about to confront someone she hadn't seen in a lengthy period of time. To say this was nerve-racking was an understatement. But nothing was more harrowing than never having to see one's best friend again so seeing this plan through was necessary. Back in school, Beca never gave up on her so it was time to do the same. Her only problem right now was the difficulty of putting one foot in front of the other and making her way to the front gate.

“This is ridiculous.” After taking a deep breath, Chloe slowly got her legs to function as they were supposed to. Walking was no big deal. It's what most people did. She was well-versed in it. No. Big. Deal.

“I can do this.” And she was doing it...

...until she tripped over the curve that was only a few feet from the gate. Cement was not her friend.

“Hey! Are you alright?” While still on her hands and knees, Chloe turned her head to the direction of where the voice was coming from. She remembers her from the first round of interviews, a very attractive and nice woman by the name of Cynthia-Rose. However, that nice woman was frantically running towards her and attempting to help her up. The final interview hadn't even begun and this was _not_ Chloe's finest moment.

 

***

 

As she was guided to the entrance that leads to the foyer, Chloe stopped in her tracks to catch her breath. Cynthia-Rose had noted her hesitance but chalked it up to “interview jitters.” Without any knowledge of Chloe's history with Beca, nothing seemed out of the ordinary since everyone grew nervous during employee interviews. Whence, Cynthia-Rose was completely unaware of the overwhelming panic that was putting the job candidate on the brink of wanting to either “toss her cookies” or have an anxiety attack. For Chloe, it was less about the job and more of having to face her potential executioner. She always assumed the worst so that feeling of being led to the scaffold wasn't out of the ordinary for her.

CR chuckled, “Relax, even with how the media paints Beca, she's not gonna' to chew your head off unless you've found someway to royally piss her off. I know her personally and what many don't know is that she's an incredibly patient person. She just has a resting bitch face, that's all. And she's been misunderstood by many.”

Chloe responded with a nervous smile. Growing up with Beca, she was indeed aware of her patience as well as people's misconceptions of her. But patience could potentially run out under the wrong circumstances. Not being in touch for awhile could do the job. People change either for better or for worse. Though it's kind of a relief to hear that there's someone like Cynthia-Rose who got to know traces of the “Beca” she grew up with. Regardless, those details still didn't take away her nerves. Chloe still didn't know what she was up against. There was no way Beca could be so forgiving. If it was the other way around, she wasn't sure she was capable of forgiveness either. Perhaps in time but it's the human condition to find that unbeaten path less attractive. It meant stepping out of one's comfort zone and swallowing one's pride. Nevertheless, to rein in on her emotions, she let her eyes wander to every section of the first floor.

The first level consisted of an open floor plan. To her right was a spirally wood staircase that, maybe led to the bedroom area. The living room on the left wasn't as wide as she had imagined since there was a walkway that divided the room. However, it was furnished with a couple of high-end sofas, adjacent to the fireplace. Just above, sat an enormous flat-screen television. And near both sides of the fireplace were a pair of French doors that opened up to a wooden deck. Impressed by what she's seen so far, Chloe followed Cynthia-Rose outside one set of those French doors. The deck itself looked like a tree-house that was cleverly hidden by artistically placed shrubbery. But not so hidden where it would obstruct her view of the Downtown skyline.

Chloe couldn't help but admit out loud, “Sunsets must be amazing here.”

“They are.”

She recognized that voice. And while it was calm, it did nothing to erase the perspiration that was forming on her palms. She found the lump in her throat too large to swallow while taking in her former best friend's physical appearance and unreadable demeanor. Chloe was familiar with impassive and guarded but Beca's disposition was incomprehensible.

Perhaps it was specifically for the interview but Beca's whole pretense held something so full of poise. Some would find it difficult to accomplish when the interviewer herself was sporting a band tee-shirt under a tailored blazer and a dark pair of form-fitting slacks...which by the way, looked great on her but whatever.

The usual high-top sneakers that Chloe was always so used to seeing, was replaced by brand name pair of red stilettos which Beca can surprisingly walk well in. Scratch that. Beca maneuvering in her heels looked as natural as breathing. It was odd. She never pegged her for the type but then again a lot can change over the course of seven years. Overall it was noticeably chic but still held that edge that screamed nonconformity. And that was usually Beca's way of life. At least that's the Beca she remembered.

This latest version of Beca was someone she was curious and a little hesitant to find out about. Chloe's heard plenty of stories where musicians and actors came from humble beginnings. But these celebrities, seeking recognition, would ultimately forget about the little people they've met and find new ones caught up in the lap of luxury. Deep down, Chloe had hoped that her former best friend didn't fall into that trap. Then again, Beca never really came from humble beginnings. It was something that often slipped her mind because Beca always downplayed her family's financial worth.

But wouldn't this be a suitable punishment when she essentially pulled the same kind of stunt with her best friend in high school? When Chloe was welcomed into a new fold, she had refocused her interests, gained a new set of blinders and forgotten about Beca's existence. So what goodies did karma have in store for her now?

As of now, she laments missing every one of Beca's post-high-school milestones. Not that the fame itself was the motivation in her decision to reconnect with her. But she envied those around her that got to witness and experience her trials and tribulations if there were any. They had the chance to encounter the new facets of the musician's early adulthood and independence.

Chloe remembers being the independent one at the start of her primary school years. Or at the very least pretending to be self-sufficient. There was no difficulty falling into that ethos when no one made the effort to invade her space. It was easier. No feelings involved, no hearts to break, just freedom from potentially broken promises. It was lonely but at least it was risk-free. However, Beca just had to invade her bubble and change that game.

It was a little disturbing at first. When one has grown used to being ignored by most people, having the undivided attention from someone was a bit alarming. Being yanked out of her comfort zone wasn't something she was prepared for but nevertheless, Beca was patient. In fact, she never pushed Chloe to do anything she didn't feel comfortable with. And for the rest of adolescence, Beca would become a security blanket that she would cling to.

 

***

Entering college without her security blanket was quite sobering in the beginning. Perhaps, that wasn't quite the right representation. It was more like losing a limb. When nothing's missing, it's easy to take that for granted. Changes can cause some form of disruption. When it's a small pebble thrown into a stream, there are no significant adjustments to the flow. But an enormous boulder can cause enough of a disturbance to divert that stream and possibly form a different path. Beca's absence in her life was that huge boulder that took her elsewhere.

With time, Chloe was capable of adjusting to change. University life wasn't all smooth sailing but she survived without any genuine concern and even managed to gain some friends. It wasn't the same habitat as secondary education. College students were extremely wrapped up on the pressures of grades and future career endeavors to truly worry about their social status. But being reclusive wasn't always a welcoming choice. Socially, Chloe's come so far having made strides to overcome her stand-offish behavior and break out of her shell. Beca helped out with that of course, but the rest she managed on her own. The new lively personality that was fostered during the intervals of adolescence definitely worked in her favor during college. And the need to unwind was necessary.

The campus was a treasure trove of alluring temptations and casual dating was a great way to relieve scholastic stress. Not looking for anything too serious, Chloe's participation in the lusts of the flesh served to distract her from the onslaught of homework. Frat parties were the ideal locale to find those enticing distractions. For the seasons spent at those hallowed halls of knowledge, dorms and Greek houses, it was enough. Or so she thought. The tides would change when she wasn't even looking.

It happened at a party when a pair of kind eyes were drawn to her own in the midst of small talk. He was a sweet boy from Georgia enrolled in the school's ROTC, “Reserve Officer Training Corps” program. With plans to protect and serve his country, not much else was revealed at that party unless asked. The beginning was filled with laughter and trivial conversations until it grew much deeper. It would be a couple of months into their friendship when he would finally ask Chloe out on a date.

“It's about time.”

“Sorry for the wait.”

And then the first date earned a second and a third. He was a gentleman, never imposing, never too forward. He loved lacing his fingers with hers as they strolled throughout the campus and while they were out and about. Never really taking his eyes off of her like she was the only one in existence. Finally, after taking that initial step of physical intimacy, he held her as nothing else mattered. And when the topic of exclusivity was brought up, she agreed. Her first and only steady, college boyfriend reminded her of what it was like to feel safe, wanted and protected. _Reminded_. While catching her breath, Chloe fixated on that word alone and it was irksome. Moments later, it would be forgotten when he whispered words of adoration in her ear as they lay in the dark.

The next few semesters were an unwavering routine of date nights and sweet nothings. Between the accumulation of mid-terms, final exams, and research papers, they both found a steady rhythm that worked for them. Each relationship milestone was celebrated and merely strengthened their rapport further. There were the occasional disagreements that sometimes escalated into arguments but it wasn't enough to tip the scales. What they had was short of perfection.

Then senior year crept up undetected. And post-college plans were on the horizon. Neither mentioned them out loud, afraid that it would dissolve what they've built. But with each passing day, it was unavoidable. Upon the completion of school, he would immediately be shipped off to his assigned military post overseas. What was once something to look forward to became a thing of apprehension with the knowledge that he'd leave her behind.

Chloe, on the other hand, was a marketing major, ready to take on the media world by storm, or some semblance of it. Honestly, she wasn't sure where her degree would take her. Nevertheless, she was eager to spread her wings while also dreading it. Leaving the sheltered community of University life and being thrust into the adult world of more responsibilities plagued her mind. The future meant higher stakes and uncertainties. They never really spoke about that elephant in the room until the end was near. Her expectations envisioned an ending. It wouldn't be the first time she crossed this road. Though what caught her off-guard was his desire to hold on.

“Marry me.” He asked.

With a sparkling diamond ring cradled with both hands, he sought to make their connection a permanent one. Sitting beside her on the bed, he waited patiently for an answer but the look on her face wasn't one he had anticipated. At a loss for words, all Chloe could do was stare at the ring. Seconds would pass before any words escaped Chloe.

“...I'm sorry.” She cared for him immensely but not enough to persist. Deflated, he slowly rose from the edge of the bed and gave her a sad smile. Part of him saw this coming but his optimism prevailed. And the rejection afterward felt like hot coals beneath his feet. He quietly left her presence to process what had transpired.

Her last romantic entanglement with a high school renaissance boy couldn't hold a candle to this adult courtship. So advancing to the next level just made sense. Having someone fight for their relationship and bear the threat of long-distance was sweet. He imagined them carving a life together and growing their own little family. She wanted those things too...just not with him. Cavalier and respectful were his defining traits so nothing was particularly wrong with him. And even bathed with all his attention, something else always lingered in the back of her mind. But as loyal as her man in uniform was, there was one other relationship where one was just as steadfast. One that she abandoned over a period of social turning points. It cost her a life-long friendship and support system, one that was absorbed in comfort at every turn.

It always felt comfortable around that friend...accept at this very moment.

 

***

Chloe's attention scrambled back to the present where one celebrity was showcasing her best poker face. There were so many different ways she had imagined this would go. And none of Chloe's scenarios ended well. Yes, she was feeling quite cynical but with good reason since that reason was standing several feet away from her. Beca stood there quiet and expressionless for what seemed like an eternity. And then the silence was broken.

“Have a seat, Ms. Beale. Shall we begin the interview?”

“Uh, s-sure!”

Let the execution begin. Damn, she hoped she was wrong.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ending it right before the actual interview. I would have gotten this out sooner if it weren't for me losing my notes in the midst of travel. Traveling for work sucks sometimes, and other times, I don't mind room service. 
> 
> But back to my original notes. Yes, they're lost (a simple outline that's perhaps adrift in the Hartsfield-Jackson airport, or maybe even the Logan airport). So with this in mind, I had to attempt to remember how I resolved things. I know the ending, in fact, that's the first thing I came up with when this idea struck. But the journey is something I had to scour the depths of my memory. So no I haven't abandoned this. I'm just working against a common enemies. Time and age (memory is the first thing to go, they say).
> 
> So about Chloe, you had the chance to take a glimpse of what her college life was like. I may be diving into more of her past Uni days in other chapters but for now we're brought back to the present as she's about to, in her words, face her executioner. But my version of Chloe, has this horrible tendency to make mountains out of molehills so who knows? *Shrug*
> 
> I will do my best to get the next chapter out though I've also been hit with some prompts from a few people so I will have to entertain those requests. But yes, the interview should be interesting. Imagine encountering someone who hasn't been around you in ages and not having the ability to read them anymore. That's Chloe's position right now. We'll see Beca's thoughts, the next chapter. If anything, Beca's just more perplexed. Again more on that in the next installment.


	5. Didn't Want to Leave You with the Wrong Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's a worrywart. Chloe constantly swims in Natalie Imbruglia's pool of self doubt always singing, "I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel."
> 
> On a serious note, yes, Chloe's a worrywart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, there is no beta so if you catch a mistake, then that's on me of course. Multitasking isn't my friend.
> 
> This is just the interview portion but it's a start to possible amends. Though right now there are still too many eggshells that Chloe is walking on. Or is this all in her head?

 

Everything here and now was so surreal. Throughout this seven year estrangement, it felt like a pipe dream and the odds were against her. Not that she would give up trying but she never once imagined sitting out in a patio that was part of a lovely home owned by her best friend, former best friend. And Chloe was sitting across from her at this very moment patiently awaiting to begin this interview process but then she hears a bit of cackle followed by an inquiry.

“I trust you didn't find it too difficult navigating through this community maze? Some of the previous interviewees seemed to have lost their sense of direction trying to find my place.”

 'So she's opening up with small talk', Chloe thought. It was sometimes a tactic that employers used to calm the nerves of those they were interviewing before the segue into the real questions.

 “Yes, the map that Cynthia-Rose had emailed was very helpful, thank you.” This was weird. No, no, it's normal for an interview. The formalities were just extremely odd for two people who used to be each other's fidus Achates*. But she supposes this is what a stretch of time without any kind of exchange does to people. They revert back to strangers.

 “Good, I'm glad that worked out for you.” Beca finally reveals a smile. If Chloe didn't know any better, she would almost believe that Beca actually sounded relieved. That can't be right? Nevertheless, Chloe politely smiles back waiting for the inevitable. Except that her potential employer is, momentarily studying her.

 Another second passes and laced with a tight-lipped smile of ambiguity, Beca adds, “So, I'm gonna skip over the 'Tell me about yourself' question for... _obvious_ reasons.”

 Chloe could barely choke out her response, “R-right.” Okay so, this is how her life ends. This whole plan to enter back into Beca's good graces was the worst idea she –

 – “Says here in your resume that you majored in marketing and worked for a couple of well-established firms.”

 This appeared to have the earmarks of an actual job interview, so with a slight inhale, Chloe's tense shoulders eased up. Notwithstanding, there were still reasons to remain cautious.

 “You spearheaded and led a digital marketing campaign that created so much positive buzz over a product that most people wouldn't typically give a rat's ass about. I mean, it definitely worked because I have that product sitting in my living room.” Beca laughed, displaying some of her laxed attitude.

 “I was provided with the chance to make consumers seek something that was out of their radar. It was challenge worth pursuing.” And yes, Chloe's double entendre was intentional. It may have worked given the curious reaction.

 Beca acknowledged with a raised brow, “I see. Why was it worth pursuing?”

 “Because...people may not believe they need the product but what they don't grasp is that it could still be useful in their lives...somehow. Sometimes we don't realize what we need until it comes into our view.”

 Beca looked at Chloe thoughtfully. No recognizable expression except for one that was inquisitive. She glanced down at the resume on the table before countering Chloe's response with, “But what's the harm if a person is already content with their life without having another product to occupy their time?”

 Chloe wasn't blinded by the fact that her intentions, though vague, were detected. Still with her own rebuttal, she continued to throw caution to the wind, “You can say the same about music. There's centuries of good tunes out there to feed people for a lifetime. And yet you and other artists continue to grace the world with new material for consumption.”

 She was rewarded with Beca's amused expression and eye-roll before relenting, “Touché.”

 While continuing to discuss Chloe's work history, everything appeared normal until the anticipated question made its way through the exchange.

 And here's where Beca's tough questions begin, “With your lucrative background in marketing, why apply for the personal assistant position? Isn't this job kind of below your expertise?”

 “Not necessarily. While it's considered an entry-level position, I believe it would allow me to explore other kinds of opportunities while utilizing my transferable skills. It was great working for a marketing firm but I trust I got everything I needed out of that position.”

Beca ponders for a moment before responding, “Well...there _is_ room for growth here. Cynthia-Rose has been kind of jumping from one position to another until she finds her true passion. I don't have any problems with that.”

 Chloe liked the sound of that. She genuinely did want to find her own niche as marketing didn't have the zeal she sought.

 “Also keep in mind that the pay rate is below what you're used to. Given your past salary history, you'd be taking a _huge_ cut. The table's always open for negotiations but a marketing manager typically makes so much more than a personal assistant on average. Of course _you_ already know that.”

 Ah yes, the money. She would be sacrificing her usual salary rate just so she could play assistant to a bigwig in the music industry. And it was even more expensive the closer it was to the “Hollywood Diamond”** which was a cluster of L.A. cities that consisted of Culver City, Malibu, Santa Monica and Burbank. To locate this Hollywood diamond on a map, all one had to do was place a thumb tack on those specific cities. When finally connecting the dots, it forms a diamond. And of course in the center of that diamond were Century City and Beverly Hills. Talk about upscale. But...the job description _did_ mention possible room and board so...maybe this could work out.

 “Yes, I'm very aware. I managed to weigh the pros and cons for pursuing this position and while it would be a decrease in salary, the valuable experience would pay off in the end.”

 Chloe wasn't certain but she could almost swear that Beca wasn't convinced with that answer. And just when her unfounded optimism was surfacing. Damn.

 “While finding your true passion is encouraged, I specifically need a P.A. for a lengthy period of time especially with the tour coming up. There's going to be a million tasks and while your used to a fast-paced environment, this may be a different kind of pipeline that you're used to.” Beca goes for the jugular, “So why should I give _you_ the job?”

 As someone who has been in the workforce for a few years, it was routine for Chloe to be asked this question from recruiters. After all, what makes one stand out from the rest? But being asked by Beca represented something else. Something metaphoric as if being challenged to explain why she should allowed back into her life. Though that may be the unfriendly voice inside attempting to shatter any kind of positive outlook. Even now, she was probably reaching, and Beca was merely acting professionally by going through the standard examination procedures. So it was possible none of this was actually personal. Whatever the intention, Chloe was prepared for that as long as it had gained her the coveted position. Confidently, she responded.

 “Because there's one thing I've learned to do throughout life and that's adapt to unexpected changes. Life may randomly throw a wrench into even the most well-thought out plans and you need someone who can level-headedly keep things operating the way it's supposed to. Aside from my interpersonal skills, my assertiveness and ability to think outside the box is what led to my success in my field. I wasn't afraid to take chances. _I'm_ that person and my skills will prove it.”

Beca silently leaned back in her chair, absorbing her candidate's answer and all Chloe could do was wait patiently as she sat there under the scrutiny of a potential employer. She noticed well-manicured fingers tapping lightly against the table as the music icon continued to scan through her resume. It was as if Beca was trying to spot something else that could be brought to light but instead, places the document down and waits a second before speaking. 

“You're the very last candidate from this final group of two. I interviewed that other one yesterday and from her listed skills, she herself is a strong contender. Both of you are, which is why you've made it to the final round. Cynthia-Rose and I will review both of your qualifications and see who's a better fit for our team.” As the music icon rises from her seat, she adds, “You'll be notified of my final decision within the next few days.”

Before Beca could make a hasty getaway, Chloe immediately stands and reaches over to shake her hand, “Thank you for taking the time to interview me. It means a lot.” For what seemed like an eternity, her eyes bore into Beca's as she subtly conveyed her gratitude. 

While still holding her gaze, Beca recognizes the appreciation and gently responds, “You're welcome. Your credentials have brought you this far so embrace those achievements. You're gonna go far, Ms. Beale. Good luck.” And with a smile, she lets go of her hand and begins walking away and then abruptly stops. Over her shoulder she asks,

“Oh hey! Um...do you want a tour of the place? If you have time?”

A tour? Beca was going to give her a tour of her household? Well maybe. She could very well throw that responsibility to Cynthia-Rose but just the fact that she wanted her to stick around awhile longer was promising, right? Though at the moment, Chloe was doing her best trying to remain cool. Was there a particular motive or was this just something she did after all interviews? A trillion evasive thoughts infected her mind and with what started out as a little hope quickly turned into apprehension. Still, this was a door of opportunity, and it would be a waste not to walk right through.

“Sure! I'd love that!”

***

 

The tour consisted of light conversation and a display of the home goods. Beca was equipped with the latest in house-hold appliances. While she wasn't responsible for her own interior decorating (apparently someone called Aubrey was?), she did select the furniture herself. The post-modern theme Chloe had observed, when she first arrived, confirmed her suspicions. One peculiar observation was that most of the color scheme was immaculately white. She remembered Beca's preference for much darker hues back in high school. Imagine falling into a universe where everything was backwards. This was it.

Chloe was shown both floor levels and even the pool area to which they were currently standing. The center of the cobblestone deck sat the rectangular-shaped basin. With twilight swiftly approaching, the private pool was illuminated with several colorful, floating spheres that offered the indication that parties frequently took place here. It was spectacular but didn't really scream “Beca.” She had learned that the pool wasn't originally part of the architect's designs. There was alleged coercion involving a crazy blonde Tazmanian. No further details were provided. The pool house did catch her attention as it looked lived in.

“Someone lives in the pool house?”

“Yes, remember that Tazmanian lunatic I mentioned? That's Amy's digs. She's the head of my security team.”

“Oh.” Chloe wasn't sure how to respond to that. And security team?

Breaking Chloe's reverie, Beca had announced that it was the end of the tour much to the redhead's dismay. She didn't want it to end. Despite the minimal exchange of words between the two, it almost felt like old times. Chloe knew better though. It would take so much more than an interview and a visit around the lush dwelling to even get back a fraction of what they used to have. But that was only if Beca would let her in. And she still hasn't even been hired yet. Hopefully this day was enough to convince this musical prodigy that she was worth the position and maybe later, a second chance.

It was a quiet walk back to the car even when escorted by the brunette. As soon as Chloe unlocked her car door, she turned and thanked her once again with a smile which Beca had returned.

“Thanks again for the interview...and the tour. You have a lovely house.” 

With one short nod, Beca answered, “So, you'll get an answer within a few days. I promise I won't make you wait too long.” 

“No worries.” Of course this was a complete lie as Chloe had started worrying the minute she stepped out of her vehicle earlier. Though any further thoughts were diminished when Beca spoke up again.”

“Wait a sec!” 

Uh oh. 'Now what.' Chloe had thought. 

“Whatever happens...I hope you know that I don't let past history dictate my decisions. The best person for the job will be the one that can manage the work load and fit well with the rest of the team.”

Taking note of Beca's incandescent features under the street lights, it was the first time today, that she witnessed any kind of real emotion. It was “vulnerable” Beca letting her guard down. A side she was quite familiar with. And right this minute, something ached. Chloe could feel tears forming. Yet she couldn't release them. Not just yet. So keeping her tears at bay, she shared a jovial reply. 

“I wouldn't expect it any other way.” And that was how Chloe truly felt. She knew Beca always played fair. So even when time, distance and her own foolishness played major roles in their estrangement, she was glad to learn that a few of Beca's good traits carried over to her adult years. At least what she's seen so far.

“And one more thing before you go” Apparently Beca had more to add, “Don't be a stranger, kay?”

Chloe just nodded not wanting to jinx the moment.

***

 

On her drive back home, Chloe reflected on today's events. Nothing was really conclusive but somehow she felt a little lighter. For now, it was back to the waiting game. In a few days she'd know her fate. Regardless, she was still getting over the shock of Beca's parting words. Had she really meant what she said? Because if it was true, then Beca had just unlocked the door. So the question remains. Does she turn the knob or wait for her former friend to open the door wide enough? For sure, it was jumping the gun. It could all be a set up for some catharsis where Beca unleashes several years worth of pent up anger. Or maybe she's letting her fears get a grip on her again. She hates being such a cynical worrywart.

In the meantime, baby steps. Get the job first, get the job first, get the job first. She repeated that mantra over and over again as if it would eventually come true.

 

 

**Footnotes/Endnotes:**

 

* **fidus Achates** – (Latin origin) Noun. a faithful friend or companion

** **Hollywood Diamond** – Yes, this is real. It would be an odd-shaped diamond in the map but it's actually there and they're the cities that most of the entertainment industry focuses on. So for those who use Downtown LA as an entertainment base in your fics, just an FYI. Downtown LA is a bunch of high-rises with business that cater to banking and a few spread out buildings for airline companies. There is a couple of porn companies on the upper floors of the U.S Bank building in Downtown, but that's the closes you'll get to entertainment, LOL.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My version of Chloe is a cynic that constantly wears a mask. It's what prevented her from making lasting connections because deep down, her trust issues have stemmed from constantly comparing other people's motives with her own. Her origins began with an unforgiving nature so naturally she assumes everyone else is just like her. She can't fathom anything else so Beca always manages to surprise her. But that alone causes fear. It's the fear of the unknown that has been one of her unfortunate obstacles. In the next few chapters, discover her other anxiety-inducing obstacles.
> 
> I know I mentioned that we'd be getting into Beca's head in this chapter but since it was the interview, it just seemed more apropos to focus on Chloe's own conflicted thoughts. Everyone has gone through a job interview and it's always been nerve-wracking but imagine being examined by someone you haven't seen in ages. Someone you've had a falling out with. That quadruples the pressure. That's what I attempted to portray. Hopefully it worked.
> 
> And hopefully you weren't too bored. I've actually had to interview people so some of the questions that Beca asked are based on ones I've thrown to job candidates. By the way, ATS-scanning software is crappy and dehumanizing. If you ever had to send out a resume only for it to immediately get rejected before it hits human hands, that's why.
> 
> Oh and is it just me or is the formatting odd? I use MSWord but copying and pasting is weird in rich text format. WYSYG has always caused problems so I may go back to HTML language next chapter.


End file.
